Attack bike (Tiberium Wars)
Attack bike is a Nod scout unit in Tiberium Wars. Background The newest model is even faster than it's predecessors, but this speed comes at a cost - the armour is practically non-existent, the driver (usually a militant) is completely exposed and it has absolutely no defenses against enemy infantry, other than speed and streamline glass. Its roughly resemble cruiser bike with pod in both of its side. It carries two missile launchers capable of decimating GDI air incursions or destroying GDI V-35 Ox transports before the cargo could disembark as well as weakening armoured spearheads. It can also be upgraded with Tiberium core missiles. One great development is the deployment of micro missile. This technology can be packed into the bike, Increase versatity as it now capable to shoot down aircraft compared to the previous version. The micro missile warhead can be replaced with Tiberium core warhead. This require additional modification to the launcher to prevent tiberium poisoning to the rider. In addition, it has a sophisticated set of detectors, allowing it to detect any stealthed units or structures. This was noted by Avatar Warmech pilots, who discovered that the stealth detection modules in the attack bikes were easily removed with the warmech's right grasping claw. Much to the dismay of the bikers, the rest of the bike was destroyed during the process - as well as the crew, if the pilot didn't have the courtesy to tell them of his intentions. Nod engineers considered revamping the weapon and turning it into a mobile anti-infantry platform by replacing the twin launchers with a triple barreled chaingun on a flexible tail mount. However, this concept was scrapped. Upgrades In-game The attack bike is the basic scout unit for Nod, it shares the same role as the GDI Pitbull and Scrin Seeker. Out of the three, the attack bike is the fastest unit. The twin rocket systems on either side of the bike are reasonably effective towards structures and ground vehicles, but are potent towards aircraft, especially with the Tiberium-core missile upgrade (Kane's Wrath exclusive). However due to the overall vehicle specifics (being a motorcycle) it has little to no armor. Non anti-armor units are capable of destroying an attack bike, and even the weakest base defense are often a challenge to destroy unless used in groups. The attack bike excels at hit and run tactics, chasing aircraft, searching for hidden enemies, rogue Nod Harvesters, and as a scout unit. It can only survive 15 seconds of being exposed to a rifleman squad firing, 10 with AP ammo (Kanes Wrath only) Quotes *Alright! *No one is going to save u now! *This bikes ready! Gallery CNCTW_Attack_Bike.gif|Concept art Image:CNCTW_Unused_Attack_Bike.jpg|Concept art; note the machine gun located in the tail Image:KW Attack Bike with Tib Core.jpg||An Attack Bike upgraded with Tiberium core missiles CNCTW Attack Bike Concept Art 1.jpg|Feng Zhu unused concept art CNCTW Attack Bike Concept Art 2.jpg|Ditto CNCTW Attack Bike Concept Art 3.jpg|Ditto Category:Tiberium Wars Nod Arsenal Category:Tiberium Wars vehicles